User blog:Ashcat19/Alien Alliance Theory
TShort background, in the comics there was a miniseries titled Invasion! (notice the similarity?), When episode one aired i read into it, Alien Alliance, Dominators, Metagene, Gene Bomb, something about Legion of Superheroes Homeworlds, Snapper Carr. From what the first episode gave us i'd hoped to find something about the kroloteans,maybe a mortal enemy or maybe about Godfrey's involvement. No luck. But as the episodes began to air the similarities began to stack up. This will be long,sorry. Legion of Superheroes †After Happy New Year someone here noted that Rimbor, the planet attacked during the missing 16 hours, was Ultra Boy from the Legion of Superheroes' home planet, suggesting that it was the foreshadowing of their appearance. I considerred it as more of an easter egg but when i reread the invasion article and noticed the LoSH section, i thought there may be something there. †IMPULSE: cant help but hate, explain in a later blog perhaps. But at the end of the episode the timeline didnt change as he'd hoped. I suspend belief, put it down to changing as he fulfils other objectives of his mission but people here have pointed out why such reactions would be impossible (particular thanks to Cari here). And that to fix the future time period they would neeed other timetravelling heroes such as the Legion of Superheroes. Metagene †This one shouldnt need spelling out, you literally had it spelt out in the subtitles in Beneath. Basically what gives baseline humans the ability to become superhuman by accidents when in reality gamma radiation, vats of chemical waste, being struck by lightning... etc only result in death or for bonus round:Grotesque Disfigurement. †The metagene was found in humans by the Dominators, aliens with a somewhat insectile maw, tests were conducted on kidnapped human (stop me if you've heard this before). Now in our show, we have Tye Longshadow, a unique YJ adaption stemming from Apache Chief of Super Friends who in turn inspired Longshadow on JLU. Blue Beetle speaks to Holling Longshadow, finds out Tye is in line to become the next Apache tribal Chief. But first Tye must partake in a vision quest. Turns out abducted by aLiens ‡Now my UFOlogy crossed with Native American mysticism is rusty so if this is inaccurate, sue me. Vision quests: Mesoamerica/ desertish, see extraordinary things as you struggle to keep your mind, find inner strength become a greater person (a meta human if you will). Typically chalked up to hallucinations by non-believing outsiders. Alien Abductions:Typically reported close to roswell Nevada, Desert. See strange lights, inhuman creatures, experimentation. Two main types: 1) aliens drop off after experimentation/intell gathering. Indicative of more subtle plots and interest in human species. 2) Daring Escapes. More direct/secretive invasionary force. Come out with either alien modifications, or a brave hero who escaped his extraterrestrial captors using unknown strengths. Chaled up to hallucinations or lies by non-believers. key points: Vision Quest. Alien. Abduction. Strange. Desert(as a link). Experimentation. Subtle Plot. Inner Strength. Hero. Alien Alliance †In the comics the main races were the scientifically minded Dominators, and the warlike Khunds, but there was a full round table assembly. We have some aliens already or heavily implicated, lets try and round that out ‡Kroloteans: If you dont know, you're under a rock. ‡Reach: Blue Beetle's Scarab and it's not so subtle foreshadowing ‡Rannian: While my favorite character introduced this season may be Alanna, the ruling Science Council is in an alliance with the Kroloteans despite what is basically a close door policy.Also one of the Leaguers that attacked Rimbor was a Thanagarian, the mortal enemy of Rann.This could give Rann a stake in the invasion and increase the likelihood of them joining. ‡Gordanians: So cute and cuddly. ‡Apokalips: NOT AS THE PARTNER. He's an ally of the Light, has been since Bereft. He's not their NEW partner so enough with that, honestly. May be supplying and may intend on taking over when the alliance is crushed after weakening the Earth's defenses. ‡Dominators: The likely silhouette from Impulse, interest in Meta-Gene, insectile voice, large heads, humanoid hands. ‡Apellaxians: They tried once, the Founding Members stopped them.Their abilities were tested by the partner via Apokaliptian psychic resonance applification. Unstoppable for Earth's resident Kryptonian, Reach Tech and New Genesis Tech. If their shells could do that, i definately consider them for an alien invasion roster. ‡Martians: Miss Martian has gone psychotic and not in a fun way, Greg made mention of her White brother, while i originally mentioned this as a possible Partner suspect half as a joke, Depths has made me reconsider it as a joke. The Martian Communication satellite was taken down, the Light orchestrate nothing without motive. Two possibilities, they dont want Earth to be able to contact Mars for aid, or they dont want Earth to discover that Martians are their friendly next door invaders. White Bro could have led an uprising of sorts for the white equality,causing MM to embrace Whiteness. But now Mars is led by White Bro who has decided to occupy Earth for some bs reasoning powers that White Martians seem to have. Theory least series evidence support. ‡Rimborian:They're homeworld was attacked... ‡Khundian: For Comic Truth, also Pink Skin+Purple Mechanical Armor=Technicolor Robot Madigras!!!. but seriously look at the Picture, compare to Partner silhouette. Look at the frame, look at the shoulderpads,The weapons could be updated to Sonic cannons far more powerful then Blue Beetles (or different physical principle, not sure which). ˆYes,thats right, i just added a new Partner Speculation. Care to turn this hiatus into Mass Character Theory ROUND 2: THE PARTNER. None of the main camps from last round, THE MOLE, (Eugenics:Family Evil=Artemis Evil, Daddy Issues 1:Luthordaddy Mind Control=Superboy, Racial Profiling:White Martians crazy in comic=Miss Martian bat**** crazy, Replacement: Aqualad replaced by a Cadmus Clone, and of course Sportsmaster was Just Trolling Us trololololololo) were right at guessing the Mole, but technically they were all partially right, Oknight was so close with his Aqualad theory most people considerred wild speculation that i hope he casts his line onto the Partner. Will continue on other points at a later date, it's 230 here.cbf Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts